Amusement park
by Caitlynnn
Summary: Eli,Clare and Adam go to an amusement park, but Eli isn't happy.


**I decided to make a quick one shot in between writing Insomnia. I'm sorry if it sucks. Haha.**

"I hate bus rides." I heard Eli complain. "Only a little bit more to go." I patted his knee. He rolled his eyes. "I swear, if I hear this girl behind me talks about her ex boyfriend again, I will blow a fuse…" He sighs. I signal Adam to talk to Eli. "Hey dude," Adam says, as I block them out.

I laugh. Today was going to be interesting. Degrassi decided to have a field trip to an amusement park. I was surprised. I hope they would take away the uniforms. At least they didn't make us wear them here.

"Okay guys, pair up in three, and meet here at three!" Ms. Dawes yelled. Adam, Eli, and I teamed up. We got our wristbands and started walking in the park. "This is so overrated.." Eli moaned. Adam smacked him. "Are you going to be like this the whole time?" Adam laughed at him. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. "I just hate theme parks…" Eli said looking in the distance. It was a little cold, but of course it was the morning.

I pulled out the map to the amusement park. "Okay, what do you guys want to go on first?" I looked. I really liked going to theme parks. It reminded me of the old days with Darcy mom and dad and I. When there was no family drama. Jenna was hanging out with Chantay, since Jenna couldn't go on most of the rides, and Chantay just didn't want to go on the rides. I gave them a smile as we passed by them.

K.C and Drew were in line for the Demon. SO many loops. I really wanted to go on it. "How about that one?" I pointed to it. Adam smiled animatedly. "Umm, guess how about we work up to that." Eli said, his voice going high. He looked away. "What about the tea cups?" Eli said with a smile. I looked at him, "Why not the demon? It's RIGHT here," I pointed it out. "Okay, since Eli doesn't want to, how about you and me?" Adam suggested. I shook my head, "We'll just go later."

We did end up on going on the tea cups, Eli insisted on going faster, more than I could handle. I was really glad I didn't eat anything yet. "Whoa," Adam said swerving a bit. "Head rush!" Eli laughed at us. "You don't even look shaken!" I said sitting down on a nearby bench. I laugh as I lay my head on the back of the bench. "It wasn't THAT fast," Eli says rolling his eyes. He sits next to me, I lay my head on his shoulder. "I was hoping there wouldn't be any PDA." Adam rolls his eyes sitting down on my right.

"Okay guys, where to next?" Adam takes my map. I look at with him. "Oh, here's Roar." It looked interesting. "Is it a roller coaster?" Eli finally spoke. "Umm, no, not really, it's just one drop." I said. He looked relieved. "Is something wrong?" I smile looking at him. He shakes his head. "No not at all." He loosens his grip around my shoulders and stands up. "Let's go." He says simply.

"Where are you guys going?" K.C comes over to ask me. I pull out the map, "Roar." I smile at him. He looks at me. "I'll join you guys." He walks by me. I look over at Eli. He's staring at the Demon. He sighs. I grab ahold of his hand. "K.C. is coming with us." I tell him. "What, is he too scared to go by himself?" He says it loud enough for K.C. to hear. I smack his arm. "Be nice, please," I hiss at him.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry Clare." He says. I shrug it off. K.C and I were on okay terms. We would talk in art. a class we both shared. But we hadn't really talked. I wanted to be his friend. He had finally took the responsibility to be a dad. "So, how's Jenna these days?" I turn to K.C. he shrugs. "She's a little pissy…but it's the baby I hope…" He sighs. I rub his back. "I'm sure she'll turn back to normal." I smile at him. Eli wrapped his arm around my waist. He always felt a little uncomfortable with me talking to K.C.

We entered the line for Roar. I already some of the Degrassi kids in line. Eli sighs again. "Is it that bad?" I asked him. "No," He smirks. "I just don't like roller coasters."

I screamed. A lot. I haven't been on a roller coaster for a couple of years now. I forgot the rush. "Okay, that was awesome!" Adam said. "Dude, Eli, we should go again." Eli looked at the line. "No dude. I'm not about to stand in that line for a minute and a half ride." He rolls his eyes.

K.C. and Adam went to the food area to order something to eat. "Okay, what's your problem?" I asked Eli. "There's something up." I looked at him. He looks down. "Talk, Eli." I demanded.

His rubs his arm. "I, I don't like roller coasters," He whispered. "I am actually scared of roller coasters. I can't…I've never been on an upside down roller coaster, either." He looks at me. "Are…are you scared?" I giggle a little. He looks annoyed. "I'm sorry Eli. But why don't you like them?" I put my hand on the small of his back.

He shakes his head. "It's embarrassing." He spits out. "Oh come on Eli, it can't be that bad." I push him a little. He sighs heavily. "Okay, well, when I was thirteen, my parents took me to a theme park. And my dad pushed me on Roar. And before I drank one of those large drinks. And my dad screamed in my ear right before the drop. I…" He sighs. "I peed my pants." I look away, holding in my laugh. "Aww, Eli…" I giggled a little. I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry." I mumbled into my hand. He moans, "This is why I didn't say anything." He leans his head back. I throw my arms around. "It's okay. We all have something to be embarrassed about." I laugh into his neck. I quickly kiss it. "But now you're seventeen, and you haven't had anything to drink, plus your dad isn't here." I point out. "So, do you want to try again? I can sit next to you." I smile at him. He rolls his eyes."Great, now my girlfriend is giving me pity. I don't need you holding my hand." He laughs. I raise my eyebrow. "Well?" I smile. He thinks about it, and sighs.

"Fine."


End file.
